The Abduction of Erica bing
by lozza1989
Summary: Tradegy strikes during Jack and Erica Bing's sixth birthday party when Erica is Kidnapped and her parents fear the worst, but when she turns up alive and well ten years later, they are horrified to hear what she had went through during her time in captivity. Will Erica get over her ordeal and will her kidnapper be brought to justice?
1. Chapter 1

The one where Erica Disappears

_May 6th 2010_

"Come on Chandler, we don't wanna be late" Monica Bing said to her husband, Chandler through the bathroom door where he was shaving.

"I'll be out in a minute Mon" he called through the bathroom door. Today was the sixth birthday of their twins, Jack and Erica. Monica and Chandler had adopted them when they were born because they were unable to have children of their own and now they were going to celebrate their sixth birthday down at kiddie winks play centre down town. Jack had been named after Monica's late father and Erica had been named after her birth mother and she had bright blonde hair just like she did which fell past her shoulders and Jack also had blonde hair.

"Come on you two, we're leaving as soon as your daddy finishes in the bathroom" Monica called to the two children who came running out of their room, Jack wearing a blue shirt and jeans and Erica had her hair in two braids and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a swirly glittery pattern, a baby blue denim skirt, white leggings with a lacey pattern at the end and red sandals

"Why does daddy always take a long time in the bathroom?" Erica asked.

"I'm not sure, let mommy just see what's keeping daddy" Monica replied before walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it again "Chandler bing are you finished in there yet?"

"Yes" Chandler replied from inside the bathroom before he emerged from the bathroom and took a look at his son and daughter "well look at you two, so grown up, it seems like yesterday since the pair of you were still in diapers." The twins giggled as Monica told them both to get in the car.

"Yes mommy" Jack replied before he ran to the car and Erica asked if she could take her stuffed Rabbit, Ronald with her. Ronald the rabbit was Erica's favourite stuffed animal and it went everywhere with her.

"Okay, but keep a very close eye on him" Monica said.

"I will mommy" Erica said before racing into her bedroom then emerging seconds later, clutching a small grey rabbit.

"Okay, now that you've got Ronald, go in the car with your brother" Monica told her. The little girl nodded and raced out to the car whilst her parents shared a moment to themselves.

"I can't believe they're six today, time sure does fly by" Chandler said.

"I know, they're growing up so fast, before we know it, they'll be graduating from high school, probably go to college, get married and have kids of their own" Monica pointed out before the pair of them went out to the car to join the twins. When they arrived at Kiddie winks play centre, they found that Ross and Rachel were there with their Daughter Emma who was now Seven, almost Eight plus they had a two year old daughter who was called Amelia-jade and Phoebe was their aswell with her husband Mike and their two month old daughter, Lilly.

"Hey look it's Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel" Erica said in exitement before she and Jack ran over to them.

"Well look who it is" Ross said as the twins came running towards them "happy birthday you two."

"Have you bought us presents?" Erica asked, beaming.

"Erica, mind your manners young lady" Monica told her as she and Chandler came walking over towards them.

"Oh she's quite alright" Rachel pointed out " but we may have presents for you both, they might be in that huge pile of birthday presents inside." The twins giggled exictedly and raced inside the play area along with Emma to see a huge pile of presents inside.

"Mommy can we open them now, please?" Erica asked as she and Jack jumped up a down, both eager to find out what they got for their birthday.

"Not right now, once we've sang happy birthday and had some cake, then you can open the presents"Monica replied to the two six year olds.

"Can we do it now?" Jack asked.

"No because the cake hasn't arrived yet but why don't you go and play for a while" Monica suggested so the twins and Emma ran to the huge ball pool and slides to play with the other children who had also been invited to the party whilst the grownups sat down, talking.

"So, where's Joey?" Chandler asked.

"Here is he" Joey greeted as he came through the doors "sorry I'm late guys, I lost my other sock and spent the past hour trying to find it."

"You've got loads of socks" Chandler pointed out "anyway, how are things going with you and Julie?"

"Oh great, we went to movie last week and then she came back to my place and spent the night" Joey replied as Erica came running over, clutching her stuffed Rabbit.

"Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom" she said.

"Okay honey, do you want me to go with you?" Monica asked.

"No, I'm six now, that means I'm a big girl, so I want to go by myself" Erica pointed out, her voice full of confidence.

"Okay, well be quick because they're bringing out the cake soon" Monica told her. Erica nodded, planted a kiss on her mommy's cheek before racing to the toilets, ronald the rabbit tucked neatly under arm.

"She is adorable" Joey pointed out "she certainly has got your attitude Mon."

"I'm quite suprised, seeing as I'm not really her birth mother" Monica pointed out.

"yes but you raised her so she's probably pikced up on your personality" Joey pointed out.

"Well I guess your right" Monica replied. Fifteen minutes had passed by and Erica hadn't come back from the toilet and monica was begining to wonder what she was doing.

"Don't worry, she probably came back in here and you probably didn't notice"Chandler reassured her.

"Well I'm gonna go check in the ball pool just to be sure" Monica said as she got up and walked over to the ball pool where she found Jack and Emma playing, but no Erica.

"Hi Mommy" Jack said when he noticed that Monica had come to the ball pool.

"Hi Auntie Monica, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Have you two seen Erica anywhere, she went to the toilet but she hasn't come back yet and it's been twenty minutes" Monica told them.

"No, we haven't seen her Auntie Monica" Emma replied before she waded her way through the colourfull balls.

"Do you think she still might be in the toilets?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna go and check, see what she's up to, you know what your sister's like, she's probably playing in the sinks" Monica told the little boy before she left the play area and walked into the ladies, expecting to find Erica playing in one of the sinks, washing ronald the rabbit but there was no sign of the little girl in the toilets and Monica was now begining to panic.

"Erica, come out, come on Erica this isn't funny" Monica called out as she looked in all the cubicles and Erica was in none of them "Erica, darling, talk to me, talk to mommy baby." Monica ran out of the toilets and stopped suddenly when something caught her eye so she slolwy tunred round to see the fire exit door wide open but what she saw lying outside the open door made her heart jump up into her throat, Erica's stuffed Rabbit laying on the ground.

"I cannot believe how big Amelia-Jade is getting"Chandler said as he bounced the two year old up and down on his knee.

"Unkey chandy" Amelia-Jade squeaked, grabbing his nose.

"Yes, Unkey Chandy does have a nose" Chandler said to the toddler "but it's unkey chandy's nose and no two year old rascal is going to take it away from me." He then started tickling his youngest niece's tummy when Monica came rushing in, clutching Ronald the Rabbit.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Chanler asked as he handed Amelia-Jade back to Rachel, noticing that Monica had tears in her eyes "what's happened?"

"It's Erica" Monica sobbed "I think someone's taken her, someone has taken our little girl."


	2. the one with the search

The one with the search

"What do you mean someone's taken Erica?" Chandler asked as Monica sobbed hysterically, clutching her little girl's favorite stuffed rabbit.

"I w-w-went to the toilets go see if she was still in there and she wasn't so I looked in all the cubicles and she wasn't in any of them so I walked out of the toilets and that's when I saw the fire exit doors wide open and her rabbit laying on the floor" she sobbed "I know some one's taken her, she would never ever go anywhere with out her rabbit and she wouldn't just wonder off out the fire exits either. Some one's taken her, I know it." She then completely broke down and Chandler put his arms around her, unable to believe what had just happened, his little girl, kidnapped during her birthday party, who would do such an awful thing to a innocent child.

"What's going on?" Ross asked as he and Rachel walked over to the pair of them.

"Erica's gone missing and Monica believes that she may have been snatched" Chandler replied as he rubbed Monica's back.

"Oh my god" Rachel said, throwing her hands over her mouth "I didn't even notice anyone suspicious hanging around near the ball pool or anywhere in here."

"She must have been taken from the toilets" Monica replied with a sniff "that's the last place she went to before she vanished, if anything happens to her I just don't know what I'll do."

"It's Okay Mon, we'll find her" Ross reassured his grieving sister "we may need to get the Police involved if this is indeed a kidnapping." So Ross alerted the staff about Erica's abduction and they alerted the Police who where at the play center withing two seconds. Many of the parents who had brought their children along to the birthday party volunteered to help them search for Erica and they all went outside where her stuffed rabbit had been found to see if the little girl was probably playing out there somewhere but they got nothing and Monica was now convinced that her daughter had been taken.

"We need a detailed description on Erica, what was she last wearing?" the Police officer asked and Monica told him that Erica had been wearing a yellow t-shirt with a glittery swirly pattern embroided on the front, a baby blue knee length denim skirt, white cropped leggings with a lacey pattern on the end and red sandals and that she had shoulder length blonde hair which was put up into two braids.

"Okay and where was Erica before she was taken?" the Officer asked.

"She was in the toilets and she didn't come back after twenty minutes so I went in there to see what she was up to and when I realized that she wasn't in there, I automatically knew that something was wrong and that's when I saw the fire exit doors wide open and her stuffed rabbit lying on the ground" Monica explained "that's when I realized that someone had taken my baby, my little Erica." She began to sob again and Chandler put his arm around her shoulders.

"You better find the person or people who did this" he said "Erica's only six and if some sicko's got her, I want you to find him so I can ring his god damn neck."

"Don't worry Mr. Bing, we'll do everything we can to find your daughter" the officer reassured him"we'll need to come to your house so we can find some recent photos of Erica, then we can use them in missing people posters,the news etc."

"What do you mean news?" Monica asked.

"Well we'll need to get your daughter's disappearance up on the news, that way they're might be more of a good chance of her being found, especially if her face is well known around the nation" the Officer explained and Monica nodded, stating that she'll do anything to get Erica back before asking Ross and Rachel if they'll have Jack overnight.

"We sure will" Rachel said before giving Monica a hug, reassuring her that everything will be okay and that Erica will be found before gathering Jack, Emma and Amelia-Jade just as Phoebe came over to the pair of them, hugging the pair of them.

"Everything's going to be okay" she reassured him before she and Mike left with Lilly as Joey came over to give his reassurance.

"Don't worry guys, you'll get her back, even if I have to hunt whoever took her down myself" he informed.

"Thanks Joey, but we're not sure who has taken her yet" Chandler pointed out and Joey nodded before leaving as more people came over to Monica and Chandler, reassuring them both that everything was going to be okay and that they hope that Erica will be found before they went back to their house, accompanied by the police so they could use some recent photos of Erica to use to make missing people posters and in the news. Some of these photos included Erica sat on the backyard swing wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts, one from the Christmas just gone with Erica opening her presents along with Jack, a cheeky grin on her face, another one of Erica at a family picnic which was taken the week before and she was wearing an orange summer dress and one that had been taken of her and Jack earlier that day with Erica dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing when she was snatched.

"Okay we'll take these photos down to the station and we'll need to return to the kiddie winks play center tomorrow to carry out a forensic search around the area where Erica was taken from" the officer informed. The next morning, a team of forensic searchers had blocked off the area around the ladies toilets and fire exit at kiddie winks play center as they searched for any clues which could possibly lead them to whoever abducted Erica with both Chandler and Monica stood outside, waiting and worrying that they may find a child's body in one of the large dustbins round the back and then probably inform them that it is Erica, but they hadn't found any trace of the little girl and soon the search was carried out round the town with millions of volunteers helping with the search. They had looked around riverbanks, in dustbins, sewer lines, woodlands, public toilets, everywhere they could think off but there was no sign of Erica, the little girl had completely vanished.

"Whoever took her could have probably hid her body in a place hard to look" Monica said, tears streaming down her cheeks but Chandler held onto her shoulders and told her not to think like that because he was sure that Erica was possibly still alive if her body hadn't been found.

"I hope you're right, because I don't know what I'll do if they find her, you know, dead" she sobbed. Later that night, after a long day of searching for their missing daughter, Chandler and Monica where now back at their house and Monica was tucking Jack into bed.

"Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Yes honey?" Monica asked as she finished tucking the little boy into bed.

"Why did someone take Erica away from us?" he asked.

"Because they're's a lot of bad mean people out there and want to make other people feel sad" Monica explained to the six year old boy.

"Do you think the police will find her?" he asked.

"I hope so darling" Monica said before planting a kiss on her son's forehead "go to sleep now darling." She then switched on his night light then looked over at Erica's empty bed at the other end of the room, her sheets and pillows still had been left the same way since the morning of the party, folded over and the dent her pillow where her head had been plus a pair of barbie pajamas lay crumpled on the bed. Monica walked over to Erica's bed, picked up the pajama top and smelled it because it smelled just like Erica and that smell made Monica feel more close to her.

"Please find her, please bring Erica back to us, let her be found safe and well" Monica whispered as she had her eyes tightly closed shut, clutching the pajama top close to her chest.

Chandler woke up at four am to discover that Monica's side of the bed was empty and he went into the living room to see Monica stood, staring out the window, clutching Ronald the rabbit.

"Mon, what are you doing up, it's four in the morning" he said as he walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep, I was having nightmares about Erica" Monica replied "I kept having these dreams where she was in a dark place and some one was hurting her before me, you and a million other people where out looking again and we found her body dumped in a garbage yard. I don't want that to happen, I want her to be found alive and back with us." She then completely broke down and Chandler comforted her, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and that Erica will be found alive and well.


	3. The one with the world wide support

the one with the world wide support

Four days had passed since Erica had been abducted and news on her disappearance had spread throughout the entire nation but it wasn't long until her story had became world wide and both Monica and Chandler where pretty surprised at how much support they had been receiving even someone had set up a Facebook fan page called HELP FIND ERICA BING and many people where out,still helping the Police look for her but they still got nothing. Six days after her disappearance, local paper came to the Bing's house to question them on Erica's sudden kidnapping.

"We do not know as to what reason why someone took Erica but we are most certain that it wasn't for something good" Chandler said with Monica stood by his side "our daughter is out there somewhere and we desperately want her back."

"Mr. Bing, did you notice anyone acting suspiciously before your daughter vanished?" a woman asked as camera's flashed and clicked in front of them.

"That wasn't possible, none of us saw anyone acting suspiciously before Erica was taken but we believe that someone must have been hiding, followed her into the toilets and just took her, we do not know where and why, that's all I have to say" Chandler replied before he and Monica went back inside as the cameras continued to flash and click away.

"This feels like a bad dream" Monica pointed out as she collapsed "sometimes I think I'm going to wake up in my bed and Erica will be here with us, where she belongs. God, she must be so scared and she doesn't even have Ronald the rabbit to keep her safe, god knows what's happening to her." She buried her face in her hands and tried to fight back the tears but remembered she had to pick up Jack from school so she pulled herself up of the sofa and went to leave but Chandler offered to go pick him up.

"Why don't you stay here and get your head down, you haven't slept in days" he told her.

"How can I sleep knowing that my baby's out there, probably scared and alone with some sick creep who's probably doing god knows what to her" Monica whispered, her eyes red from endless crying.

"I know but you got to be strong for our daughter, what would she say if she was here, she'd say stop being a silly mommy" he reassured her before planting a kiss on her forehead "now, I'm going to pick up our son and you are going to have a good long nap because you look like you need it." Monica nodded and Chandler gave her another kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door. Monica picked up Ronald the Rabbit before curling up on the sofa with him, silent tears streaming down her face.

Two weeks had passed by and there was still no sign of Erica and it had now come up Emma's eighth birthday, but she didn't feel like having a party.

"It won't be the same if Erica's not here" she said, nearly in tears "why did she have to get kidnapped mommy?" Despite being only eight years old, she knew that what had happened to her younger cousin was such an awful thing to happen.

"I don't know sweetheart" Rachel told her, stroking her hair " but the police plus loads of other people are out there looking for her right now." Emma nodded and went back to her coloring as Rachel left her to it and went back in the front room where the rest of the gang where.

"How is she?" Ross asked.

"She said she doesn't want to have a birthday party because she's too sad about Erica being taken" replied Rachel.

" Well who can blame her" Chandler pointed out "she and Erica where pretty close, she was like her best friend as well as a cousin." Monica then stated that they had started getting sympathy letters from people around the world, offering their support.

"We've kept them all in the drawer so that if Erica does get found alive and well one day which I believe is going to happen, then we can show her all the support she's been getting during her ordeal" Chandler stated "there's even been a few Facebook fan pages set up about her and they've received loads of fans, offering their full support and sympathy."

"Well it's good to know that there are people out there who care about that little girl" Phoebe pointed out as she bottle fed baby Lilly.

"Yes that's true" Monica stated "the only person who doesn't care is the person who abducted her." Later that evening, they turned on the news because they where showing another news report on Erica's abduction.

"_Good evening and welcome to the evening news" _the anchor man read out "_it's been two weeks since the abduction of six year old Erica Bing and there has been no trace of the little girl. Erica vanished during her sixth birthday party two weeks ago from the kiddie winks play center two miles from her home and hasn't been seen since. We have yet to know as to who took Erica and whether she is alive or dead but people are releasing balloons and sky lanterns in her neighborhood and the place where she was born, new york city as tributes to the missing six year old."_

"Guys I think you better take a look at this" Joey said, looking out the window. The rest of the gang all rushed to the window to see loads of people outside, releasing sky lanterns and balloons.

"Oh my god" Monica whispered, her eyes stinging with tears. Soon the whole gang and their children all gathered outside, watching as orange balloons and orange sky lanterns flew up into the air. They had used that colored because a lot of people who heard about Erica's abduction knew that orange was her favorite color after Monica and Chandler stated in their first newspaper interview that it was her Favorite color plus the lanterns and balloons had photos of Erica imprinted on them and a lot of people where wearing t-shirts with the same photo, reading out NEVER GIVE UP HOPE, FIND ERICA.

"Mommy, can me and Emma set off a balloon?" Jack asked.

"Of course you can darling" Monica said, giving her son a kiss. He and Emma then got a balloon each and then both said a little prayer.

"Dear god, please watch over Erica and let her come home safe, thank you" Emma said before she and Jack released their balloons, watching as they floated up into the sky, knowing that Erica will be thrilled and overwhelmed at the support she had been receiving A woman who Chandler and Monica had never met, came over to them and hugged them both.

"Never give up hope on your little girl, because she will be found" she reassured them.

"Don't worry, we won't" Chandler replied as Monica nodded in agreement "we are going to keep on searching for our daughter, even if it takes years." Jack came over to Monica and leaned against her side so she put an arm around him.

"Why are all these people doing all this for Erica?" he asked "is it because a nasty thing has happened to her and they all care about her?"

"yes you could say that" Chandler replied as he lifted the little boy up in his arms "boy if Erica was here to see this, she'll be thrilled." Monica nodded in agreement and leaned against Chandler's shoulders, totally unaware that all around the world, people were paying tributes to Erica by either releasing sky lanterns into the air or holding candle light vigils but all Monica knew was that a lot of people cared for her little girl and where unwilling to give up hope on her. The only person who didn't care so much was the person or people who snatched Erica and they were still out there, knowing that they had got away with their crime.


	4. The one with the appeal

The one with the appeal

It had now been nearly a month since Erica was unexpectedly abducted during her and Jack's birthday party and both Monica and Chandler were totally amazed at all the support they had been receiving people were leaving flowers and teddies on their doorstep with cards containing sympathy messages, people were walking around wearing orange wristbands along with white t-shirts with Erica's picture imprinted on them reading out BRING ERICA HOME, bright orange ribbons had been put up around the world and Monica and Chandler hadn't been expecting all of this support the people where showing them and Erica, even her and Jack's school had made a shrine with pictures of Erica stuck on it along with some school work she had done and the children who attended the school wrote little messages on small cards and put them around the shrine.

One morning, the whole gang where over at the Bing's and Ross suggested that they should hold an appeal because it might increase the chance of Erica being found.

"I'm not sure, what if the person who took her is watching and sees how desperate and worried we are, they might think it's amusing, knowing that they've got away with snatching our daughter and that her parents desperately want her back" Chandler pointed out "I can just imagine them sitting there all smug with our little girl locked up in his house somewhere, away from the public making it impossible for her to be found whilst me and Monica make an emotional plea for her safe return."

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Rachel said "maybe if the kidnapper or kidnappers see how upset you both are then maybe they'll do the decent thing and maybe let her go or reveal to the cops where she is. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"You know what you should do" Phoebe suggested as she came walking into the front room from the kitchen "you should give a little message to Erica in case she's watching and tell her that everything is going to be fine and that she will be found because there is a lot of people out there looking for her." Chandler then pointed out that she might not see the appeal if she was locked up in her abductor's basement or some place like that but both he and Monica where still believing that she was still alive because they didn't find any clues or evidence to say that she was dead but they both knew that she was out there and probably scared to death.

"Are you sure this appeal will help my baby being found more easily?" Monica asked as she clutched Ronald the rabbit close to her chest. She hadn't let go of the stuffed rabbit since the moment she discovered it laying in the doorway of the open fire exits at the play center after she had discovered that Erica had been snatched because it made Monica feel close the Erica as she could smell her on the stuffed toy.

"I'm sure sweetie" Rachel said, giving Monica's hand a reassuring squeeze "now you need to contact the news people and tell them that you want to do an appeal." After a week of arranging things, Monica and Chandler writing down what they were going to say, the whole gang where down at Cumbridge street Police station where the appeal was taking place and both Monica and Chandler where dressed in their smart clothes, both of them very nervous.

"Now remember to keep calm and let the person or people who have Erica know that the whole world knows what they did and that her parents are desperately worried about her and want her back" Ross said to Monica as she and Chandler prepared to go into the room where the appeal was taking place.

"You okay?" Chandler asked Monica who nodded and took a deep breath "Okay, now remember, this is for Erica."

"Yeah, for Erica" Monica agreed before the two of them went into the room accompanied by Officer Benson who had been involved in the case of Erica's abduction where there was a long table in front of a crew of paparazzi and news people. Behind the long table was a enlarged image of Erica which had been taken on the same day she was abducted.

"I feel sick"Monica pointed out as she saw all the cameras and people in the room.

"I know but the quicker we get this done, the better it will be for Erica" Chandler advised her before the pair of them sat down at the long table as an Officer Benson began the appeal.

"On the sixth May 2010, an unfortunate incident occurred during a birthday party at kiddie winks play center when Six year old Erica Bing was believed to have been abducted and hasn't been seen since that day. Erica is of average six year old size with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was last seen wearing the same outfit as you see in the photo behind us but there could be a good chance that they may have been changed but her parents Monica and Erica Bing believe that she is still alive and would like to make an appeal to whoever is holding Erica at this precise time" Officer Benson stated before Chandler began reading his speech from the piece of paper he had with him whilst he and Monica both held hands, reassuring each other.

"I am speaking to whoever has Erica, if you are watching this then we beg you to let Erica come home, she has family and friends who miss her very much and if you have any decency you will let Erica come home to us. She is only six years old and she must be so scared" Chandler read out as he felt tears threatening to fall but quickly brushed them away before continuing "Erica is our only daughter, her mommy, daddy and twin brother miss her so much and we are pretty sure that she misses us too, so we are begging you, please don't hurt our little girl, please let her come home to us or tell us where to find her, thank you " He then covered his face with his hands as he sobbed silently whilst Monica stated that she wanted to give a little message to Erica herself.

"Erica, it's mommy darling, if you're watching this then please know that we are doing everything we can to find you and bring you back home so stay strong honey and you will be home soon. Mommy and daddy love you so much and we will be reunited again one day." Monica then also burst into silent tears as Officer Benson finished off the appeal.

"If you have anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Erica or know who has her, then we advised you to come forward with any information that you have. Please, help bring this little girl home to her family and friends." After the appeal had finished, the other four where still sat outside and walked up to the pair when they came out the room.

"How did it go?" Joey asked.

"Chandler gave a message to the person who took Erica, begging them to let her come home" Monica replied. Both her and Chandler were sobbing silently with their eyes red and puffy.

"Well at least it's over and done with" Ross said "now all we need to do is wait until someone calls to say they either found Erica or knows who has her."

Later that night, Monica tossed and turned in her sleep as she had another nightmare about Erica. She and Chandler where walking through a woodland with a search team, calling out Erica's name and they had been searching for what felt like hours until someone came across a garbage bag near the river bank which contained a small lump. Both Monica and Chandler clung to each other as a Police officer cut the bag open to reveal a lifeless Erica, naked and covered in bruises. Monica screamed and screamed until she woke up screaming, only to realize that it was just a dream.

"Mon, what's wrong?." Her screams had woken up Chandler and he was now switching on the bedside lamp as she sat up in the bed, panting and shaking.

"I had another nightmare about Erica" she sobbed " we were out looking for her with a search team and they found her body battered and bruised in a garbage bag." Chandler threw his hand over his mouth and pointed out it must have been such an awful dream as Monica nodded in agreement.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, Erica is still alive" Monica muttered to herself as the phone suddenly rang " oh my god, I think someone must have found her." She then jumped out of bed and raced downstairs as Chandler followed behind to find Jack stood in his bedroom door way.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" Chandler asked as he lifted the little boy into his arms.

" I heard Mommy screaming and it woke me up" the little boy replied "why was she screaming."

"She just had a nasty dream about your sister but it's over now" Chandler told his son as Monica came walking up the stairs, clutching the phone and looking as though she had received a big shock.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Chandler asked as he set Jack down and walked over to his wife.

"It's about Erica" she replied in a quiet voice "the police have just called, saying that they've received CCTV footage from the kiddie winks play center of Erica being abducted."


	5. The one with the CCTV video

The one with CCTV footage

"What did they say?" Chandler asked, his voice shaking "what did the Police say?"

"They said we should get down there as soon as possible so they can show us the tape and then they're going to use it in the next news report" Monica explained as she put her sneakers on and threw her coat on over her pajamas "let's just hope they'll be able to track the person who took my baby away and put him away for a very long time." After dropping Jack off at Ross and Rachel's, Monica and Chandler drove to the Police station and were greeted by Officer Benson when they arrived.

"So where's this tape that you want to show us?" Chandler asked "I want to see who took our daughter so I can hunt him down and ring his god damn neck."

"Calm down Mr. Bing" Officer Benson said "if you both come in this room with me, my assistant Officer Franks will show you the tape." Officer Benson then led them both into a small room with a table and chairs where a short chubby Policeman stood with a small tv.

"The kiddie winks play center took a look on the CCTV tapes from sixth may and they saw a man following Erica into the ladies then dragging her out a few seconds later" Officer Benson explained as Monica and Chandler sat on the two chairs.

"What was this man doing at a children's play area?" Chandler asked.

"They didn't say, all they know is he came out of nowhere, followed Erica into the ladies then dragged her out" Officer Benson explained.

"Oh my god" Monica gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth "my baby."

"Now before we show you the tape, we must warn you that it might be quite upsetting" Officer Benson explained to them both "are you sure you want to see the tape?"

"Yes, show us" Chandler commanded "then put it on the news so the public know who took our little girl away from us." Officer Benson nodded and told Officer Franks to switch on the tapes. Monica and Chandler then watched the CCTV video where it showed many of the staff and customers walking around, doing their business and when they got about five minutes it, it showed Erica walking into the toilets, clutching Ronald the Rabbit.

"Oh my baby" Monica whispered as they both continued to watch the tape and what they saw next would haunt them for a very long time. A man in his mid twenties to early thirties with shoulder length greasy looking hair tied up in a pony tail wearing a white vest and jeans, came out of nowhere and followed Erica into the ladies before coming out a couple of seconds later, holding Erica under his arm with his hand over her mouth and her legs kicking wildly as she tried to get away. Monica and Chandler then watched as he walked to the fire exit and opened the doors with Erica still struggling to break free which caused her to drop Ronald the Rabbit on the floor but the abductor carried on walking off with her, out of sight.

"NOOOOO, MY BABY, HE'S GOT MY BABY, MY ERICA" Monica wailed as she jumped up from her seat "WHY, WHY DID HE TAKE HER?." As she sobbed hysterically, Chandler turned to the two Police officers with a murderous look in his eyes which were beginning to fill up with tears.

"You better find that bastard before I do, because I am going to kill him" he hissed, pure anger in his voice.

"Mr. Bing, please calm down" Officer Benson said.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM AFTER SEEING SOME SICKO FOLLOWING OUR DAUGHTER INTO THE LADIES AND THEN WALKING OFF WITH HER, HE COULD BE MILES AWAY WITH HER BY NOW" Chandler yelled, tears streaming down his face as he kicked a chair over " it's my little girl, my only little girl, I just want her back."

"I know you do Mr. Bing and we will do everything we can to track this man down" Officer Benson explained "but you may have to prepare yourself if we do track him down but he doesn't have Erica with him."

"What are you saying?" Chandler asked " are you saying that he could have murdered her then disposed of her body?"

"No Mr. Bing, but there could be the chance that he may be involved with some kind of child smuggling operation and sold her into illegal adoption so she could be anywhere if he has done" Officer Benson explained. Chandler angrily shook his head and wiped the tears away before he and Monica left the room.

The next day, the whole gang where over at Monica and Chandler's as a news report of the CCTV footage showing Erica being abducted was going to be shown that evening.

"So he just follows her into the ladies restroom and then carries her out seconds later?" Joey asked as they all gathered round the TV.

'Yeah, he just walked off with her and she was trying so hard to fight him off but she just wasn't strong enough" Monica replied "my poor baby." Chandler then switched the TV on and an anchor woman behind a news desk came on the screen.

"_Good evening and welcome to the evening news, I am your reporter Holly Campbell. Police have released a CCTV video of the person who was responsible for the abduction of six year old Erica bing" _ the woman read out before the picture changed to the CCTV footage of Erica's abduction.

"Holy crap" Joey pointed out as they all watched the scruffy looking man go into the ladies restroom then come out a few seconds later, carrying Erica under his arm with his hand over her mouth as she struggled to break free before disappearing out the fire exit doors with her.

"_Police have also released an artists description of what this man may look like" _ the news reporter, Holly Campbell stated before an artists drawing of a scruffy looking man with greasy brown hair tied back showed up on the screen "_if you see any one who looks like this or know who the man from the CCTV video is, then we advised you to contact your local police department immedietly because whoever this person is, they may still be holding Erica and he needs to be found so keep a good look out." _

"What a creep?" Ross pointed out after seeing the scruffy pony tailed man walk off with his niece "poor thing must have been so scared."

"Well that bastard is going to pay for what he has done" Chandler said with pure hatred in his voice "if he's so much as touches her I am going to hunt him down and teach him a lesson."

"How can you do that, you don't even know where he is, he could be anywhere and so could Erica if he's still got her" Monica stated.

"I was talking about when the cops finally track him down" Chandler pointed out "then we'll find out what he's done with our little girl and if he's harmed her in anyway, I'll make him wish he'd never been born." Phoebe then began to wonder as to why the man had taken Erica in the first place.

"No one knows, he could be a pedophile or involved in some child smuggling organisation" Rachel stated.

"Oh that's all we need, our little girl being abducted by some pervert" Monica snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"Rachel said "I was just stating the reasons as to why he took Erica, maybe he had a daughter himself who died and saw Erica as a replacement and just took her."

"If he wanted her as a daughter then he wouldn't have carried her off like that with his hand over her mouth" Chandler informed.

"Maybe he panicked, maybe when he picked Erica up, she screamed so he put his hand over her mouth to shut her up so he could easily sneak out with her" Ross pointed out "he must have been desperate to replace his daughter that he had to resort to kidnapping another little girl and pass her off as his own."

"Nah, he doesn't look the fatherly type" Joey pointed out " whoever this guy is, he obviously abducted Erica for a reason and it probably wasn't to have her as a daughter." Soon a lot of people had seen the CCTV footage on the news and where now putting up posters of the artist description of the suspect saying HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN OR ANYONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HIM.

Four weeks had passed by since the Police showed Monica and Chandler the CCTV video of their daughter being abducted but no one had come forward to confirm that they had seen the man in the video or knew who he was and Erica still remained missing. Monica was sitting on the sofa one night, looking at the last ever photo of Erica which was taken a few hours before she was abducted and wondered if she was alive or dead, whatever the reason, this man had stolen her little girl and she wanted him found as soon as possible so he could be locked away for a very long time. She and Chandler had also become more protective of Jack because they feared that if this man knew that Erica had a twin brother, then he might come back and take him as well so they decided to keep a close eye on their son from now on.

"Sleep tight baby" Monica whispered to the photo before planting a kiss on it "we will bring you home, someday."


	6. The one with the sighting

The one with the sighting

Almost five months had passed by since Erica was abducted and the police were still attempting to find the man responsible for taking the little girl but so far, they had been unsuccesful.

"Why has this happened?" Monica asked " what has Erica ever done to deserve this, she's just a little girl who hasn't done anything to anybody."

"I know" Rachel reassured her "but the police are still doing all they can to find her and get her back."

"But what if they find her and she's you know...dead?" Monica asked "it's been nearly five months now and my baby still hasn't been found, for all we know whoever took her could have done a damn good job of hiding her body that the police won't ever be able to find it." Ross then pointed out that there was no evidence that Erica was dead if her body hadn't been found.

"But I keep having these dreams were we're looking for her, me, Chandler, the police and we always find her body dumped in the woods, wrapped in a black bag and she's covered in bruises, like she's been beaten" Monica stated just as Emma came running in looking shocked.

"What is it honey?" rachel asked as her daughter ran to her.

'Mommy the police are here, they said that they want to talk to Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler" Emma pointed out. Monica and Chandler went to the front door to find two Police officers standing there.

"Mr and Mrs bing" one of them said " you need to come down the station and see this cctv from a gas station about twenty miles from where Erica was taken. It shows a young girl who bears a striking resemblence to your daughter accompanied by two men, one of them fitting the description of the man seen taking Erica from the kiddy winks play centre." The whole gang then put on their coats and went down to the Police station where Monica and Chandler were told to go into one of the interview rooms where they could show them the tape.

"We recieved this footage this morning and it was taken about three days ago" the officer in the room with them explained " now we don't know for sure if the girl in the footage is Erica but the two men with her seemed to be acting suspicioulsy and the girl seemed very uncomfortable." He then put the video cassete in the tape player and the image of a gas station came up where they saw a black van pulling up in the driveway and two men got out. One of them then wnet to the back of the van, opened the door and dragged a small girl out who appeared to be around six years old with shoulder lengh messy blonde hair and she was wearing some tracksuit bottoms and a brown parker coat. One of the man then grabbed her hand and was saying something to her and Monica and Chandler could not make out what he was saying but they could tell that the girl seemed scared of him and was nodding before the man and the girl went inside the shop whilst the other man filled the van up until the other man and the little girl came out of the shop ten minutes later where the girl pulled herself from the other man and tried to run away but he grabbed her and dragged her towards the van and put her in the back before emerging a few minutes later, got in the front with the other man before the van then drove off at high speed.

"So, do you reckon the little girl in the tape is Erica?" the officer asked as he stopped the tape.

"Oh my god" Monica gasped, eyes filling with tears " it was her, I know it, that was my baby, my Erica." She then buried her face in her hands and started to cry whilst Chandler questioned as to why there was two men with her if only one was seen kidnapping her.

"The other man could have may been the get away driver when your daughter was taken" the Officer said " now, we're going to have to go down to this gas station and question the shop keeper, ask him if he noticed anything suspicious with the man and the little girl who came into his shop three days ago."

"Okay but we're going with you" Chandler insisted, putting an arm around Monica "if that was Erica then maybe the person who works at the gas station might be able to say which way the van headed." Monica and Chandler then got Ross and Rachel to look after Jack whilst they travelled with the Police to the gas station where the little girl resembling Erica was seen three days ago. The journey took about two hours and when they got there, the Police walked into the shop where they saw a chubby looking man stood behind the counter.

"Oh god what are you lot doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to make an enquiry about a missing child who was abducted five months ago" the Officer told him" now, three days ago, you had a man and a little girl in your shop, did you notice anything suspicious with the man and the little girl?"

"Now you come to mention it yes, the little girl in the parker coat seemed to be attempting to pull herself away from the man but he kept pulling her to him" the shop keeper pointed out.

"Can you describe the girl to me please?" the Officer said, taking out a pen and note pad to write down some details.

"Well she was small, probably round about five or six, she had shoulder lengh blonde hair which looked like it hadn't been washed or brushed in months, her face was dirty and her eyes looked red, like she had been crying and the clothes she was wearing seemed a bit too big for her and the man she was with had greasy brownish gray hair which was held up in a ponytail and his clothes looked abit scruffy" the shop keeper explained and the officer got out a photo of Erica which had been taken a few weeks before she went missing.

"Is this the little girl you saw?" he asked, showing him the picture of a happy Erica playing in the garden.

"I think so, she looks like the little girl who was in my shop the other day but less scruffy" the shop keeper stated and the officer handed the photo back to Monica and Chandler, insisting that he was positive that the little girl was in fact their daughter.

"But if she did come in here three days ago, where the hell is she now, that van could be long gone by now, she may not even be in the country" Chandler pointed out and Monica was asking the shop keeper if the little girl had spoken whilst she was in the shop.

"No but I do remember the man she was with whispering to her" he pointed out "I think he was telling her not to say anything or else, he seemed to be threatening her in a way."

"Oh my god" Monica gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Did she touch anything at all?" the officer asked " because if she did then we'll need to take some finger prints so we can trace her DNA."

"No, I think the man who was with her told her not to touch anything, he seemed to have a firm grip on her hand" the shop keeper said. After they finished questioning the shop keeper, the Police took Monica and Chandler back home where Ross and Rachel asked them if the little girl that was spotted at the gas station was Erica.

"I think it was" Chandler muttered " when we showed the guy a photo of Erica, he pointed out that he saw a little girl who looked exactly like her three days ago in his shop.

"If that was her, why would the kidnapper take her out into public, wouldn't he like keep her hidden if he didn't want her to be found?" Ross pointed out.

"Maybe he's part of some smuggling ring and he's probably planning to smuggle Erica out of the country" Rachel stated " perhaps he kept her hostage for the past five months then decided to pass her on to another member of the ring to keep hidden away for another fivem onths, doing god knows what to her then pass her on to somebosy else."

"Maybe that's who the other man was, the guy who she went into the shop with matched the description of the man who was seen taking her from the kiddie winks play centre" Monica said. Pretty soon, the footage of the two men with the mysterious little blonde girls was soon up all over the news and in the head lines which read titles such as IS THIS ERICA, ERICA SPOTTED WITH TWO MEN AT GAS STATION and MYSTERIOUS BLONDE GIRL AND SUSPICIOUS MEN.

"Mommy, was that girl at the gas station Erica?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure honey" Monica pointed out as her son sat with her on the sofa, snuggling up to her.

"I really miss her" the little boy pointed out " I miss playing with her and it's lonely in my room with out her."

"I know honey, I miss her too" Monica replied as she pulled Jack in for a hug " but don't worry ok because you will see your sister again."

"When, when will I see her again?" Jack asked.

"I don't know darling, I just don't know" Monica said "but where ever she is, I bet she's missing us too." After putting the little boy to bed, Monica went back downstairs and joined Chandler in the front room.

"So, if that little girl seen at the gas station was Erica then that must mean she's still alive" Chandler pointed out as Monica nodded in agreement and rested her head on Chandler's shoulder, saying that her little girl was still out there.

Meanwhile, about fifty miles from where Erica was taken, a black van was pulling up at a driveway outside a large house where a well built looking man was waiting outside and two men got out of the van and walked up to him.

"Did you get me my Package?" he asked in a canadian accent.

"Yeah, it's been in my basement for the past five months and I tried calling you to let you know that I had your package as soon as I took it but I couldn't get hold of you" a man with a ponytail pointed out.

"I've been busy but I do trust that you've taken good care of my prize" the canadian said in a sinister voice " now, bring it to me." The man with the pony tail nodded and went to the back of a van, went inside and emerged a couple of seconds later carrying something which was wrapped in a blanket and handed it to the canadian who peered inside the blanket and smirked.

"Oh this one is perfect" he said with a smirk before turning to the pony tailed man " now, I want you to find me another prize and bring it to me, I always find that two is better than one." He then went back into his house, carrying the bundle whilst the two men got back in the black van and drove off whilst in the house, the Canadian man was admiring his prize which was still wrapped in the blanket.

"You really are a pretty little thing and if you do as your told, you won't get hurt, do you understand?" he asked the thing wrapped in the blanket before carrying it down a flight of stairs which possibly led to the basement.

Back at the bing's house, Monica was curled up on the sofa, sobbing and clutching a framed photo of Erica. After seeing her on the CCTv video from the gas station and noticing how scared she seemed, Monica was even more worried about her daughter than ever.


	7. The one where Emma is nearly taken

The one where Emma is nearly taken

It was almost Halloween and both Jack and Emma were not in the mood to go trick or treating because they both missed Erica too much and thought it was wrong that they would be going trick or treating when Erica was being held captive in a basement somewhere.

"Do you think we should still do Halloween?" Monica asked Chandler on the day " it doesn't feel right, not while Erica is still missing."

"I know but we've got to keep things going as normal as possible, for Jack's sake" Chandler said.

"I don't wanna go trick or treating daddy" Jack said as he came walking into the room " I don't wanna go with out my sister." Chandler walked over to his son and picked him up.

"I know things have been awful these past six months but the Police are still doing everything they can to find Erica and get her back" Chandler explained.

"I wish we had some sort of physcic thingy then Erica could tell me where she is and then I could tell you guys where she is and then you could tell the Police where shei s then they'll go there, arrest the man who took Erica and bring her back home" Jack pointed out.

"You mean twin telepathy?' Monica asked and the little boy nodded before deciding the give it a try.

"Erica, can you hear me, it's Jack, if you can then can you please tell us where you are so we can sent the Police round to arrest the naughty man that took you away and bring you back home to mommy and daddy" Jack said with his eyes squeezed shut then opened them again, looking at his parents " either she can't hear me or it didn't work." Later that day, Ross and Rachel came round with Emma and Amelia-Jade to see if Jack fancied going trick or treating but the two children were still doubtful about going.

"But you loved trick or treating honey" Rachel told Emma.

"I know but it doesn't feel right, not with Erica being taken away from Auntie Monica and Uncle Chandler" Emma pointed out " she'll be missing out on it because she's probably been locked away in a basement being hurt by a really nasty man who's not letting her go home because he's nasty."

"Yeah and the kidnapper might be out there right now waiting to get another kid" Jack added "so we are not going until Erica's been found and that bad man who took her is in prison." The two cousins then sat on the sofa with their arms folded, indicating that they were serious about not going so Monica walked up to the two children and crouched down in front of them.

"Now listen, I know you're both missing Erica, so are we, but she wouldn't want us moping around, she'll be wanting you two to have fun because if she was here with us right now, she'll be wanting to go trick or treating as well, not sitting around bored. So what do you say?" Monica asked them.

"If we carve Erica's name in a pumpkin, light it and put it on her shrine then we'll go" Emma suggested.

"I think that's a great idea sweetie"Rachel said, kissing her little girl on the forehead. So the cousin carved Erica's name into a pumpkin, lit it and placed it on the shrine they made when she was first taken. After they finished, Emma and Jack changed into their costumes, Emma was dressed as snow white and Jack was dressed as a vampire.

"Em em go get canny" Amelia-jade said " Ammy want go get canny too."

"Oh is this your first time trick or treating" Monica asked the three year old girl who smiled and nodded.

"Ammy go get canny" Amelia-jade happily said. She was dressed like Cinderella and she seemed excited about going trick or treating, not even aware of what had happened to her cousin.

"Do you guys fancy coming along?" Ross asked as he picked up Amelia-Jade.

" No we're gonna stay here incase the Police show up with any news" Chandler said.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys later" Ross said before he, Rachel and the kids left the house.

A couple of hours had passed by and Amelia-jade was getting cranky so Ross and Rachel decided they should take Jack back to Monica and Chandler's then head back home themselves.

"Can I have my candy when I get home daddy? " Emma asked.

"No you can have them tomorrow in the morning" Rachel told her daughter.

"Oh please" she whined as she dawdled a couple of inches behind, clutching her bag of candy.

"You know the rules Emma, no Candy before bedtime" Ross told her sternly. Emma sighed and tripped up, causing her to drop her bag of candy and as she pulled herself up and bent down to pick her bag up, someone lifted her off the ground by her waist and tried to put their hand over her mouth but Emma put up a fight.

"GET OFF ME, MOMMY, DADDY HELP, HELP." Ross and Rachel turned round after hearing their daughter screaming and they saw a man with shoulder length greasy hair in a pony tail desperately trying to keep hold of Emma who was kicking and screaming.

"HEY GET OFF OUR DAUGHTER" Ross yelled causing the man to drop Emma and run off in the opposite direction and Ross rushed over to where Emma was and lifted her up off the ground and carried her back to the group.

"Oh baby are you ok?" Rachel asked but Emma shook her head and buried her face in Ross's shoulder, sobbing.

"Let's get back to Monica and Chandler's and call the Police" Ross said silently as he rubbed his Daughter's back, calming her down.

"Auntie Rachel that looked like the man who took Erica" Jack pointed out "you should tell the Police that." They then rushed back to Chandler and Monica's and they both looked shocked when they came rushing in with Emma sobbing hysterically and Jack looking shaken up.

"What's going on?" Monica asked.

"We need to use your phone" Ross said as he handed Emma over to Rachel " some creep has just tried abducting Emma."

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked.

"I saw it all mommy. Emma fell over and when she stood up, this man came out of nowhere and lifted her up off the ground but she started kicking and screaming then uncle Ross shouted at the man and he dropped her and ran off. He looked like the man who took Erica in that CCTV tape" Jack explained. About five minutes later, the Police arrived and they needed to question Emma about what had happened but the little girl was badly shaken up that she didn't feel like talking so Ross offered to give a statement.

"We took our daughters and our nephew Jack trick or treating and our youngest Amelia-Jade was getting cranky so we decided to head home. Emma was pestering us to have some candy before bedtime but we said now because we don't allow the girl to have candy before bedtime, anyway the next thing Emma's screaming and I turned round to see this greasy haired creep trying to carry her off and Emma was kicking and screaming so I yelled at the guy and he dropped her and ran off" Ross told them "my nephew said he looked like the man that was seen carrying Erica away at the kiddie winks play center." The Officer nodded as he look notes.

"So Mr. Gellar, you think that there could be a connection to your niece's abduction?" the officer asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it could be" Ross replied as the Officer's assistant took down notes " do you think it could be?"

"We're not very sure Mr. Gellar, we haven't had any more reports of any other abductions or attempted abductions by a man fitting the same description as the one seen taking Erica away" the officer replied "but we are still trying to track this man down and if we do then we can question him as to whether he tried to take your daughter." After the Police had finished with the questioning, Ross and Rachel took their daughters home and Monica burst into tears, collapsing onto the sofa.

"She's dead isn't she?" she sobbed "that creep has murdered our little girl."

"What makes you say that?" Chandler asked, sitting on the sofa next to her and putting his arm round her shoulders.

"Because if that was the same man trying to take Emma, it's obvious he's probably done something to Erica so now he's after another victim and tried to take Emma" Monica sobbed " why couldn't Erica kick and scream like Emma did, why wasn't she able to get away."

"She probably did try to get away but none was there to frighten him off and he was probably too strong for her, you're forgetting that Ross and Rachel saw him trying to take Emma and he let her go because they scared him off" Chandler explained to her.

"If only I went to the toilets with her, if only I hadn't let her go by herself" Monica stated.

"Well she did want to go by herself, you know how independent she was." Chandler replied.

"But if I had gone with her that day, she'll still be here with us right now, not being held captive somewhere millions of miles away" Monica yelled " I just want her back Chandler, I just want my little girl back."

"I know" Chandler replied as Monica sobbed onto his shoulder " so do I."

pretty soon, the news about Emma's attempted Abduction was all over the papers and they all had headlines such as ERICA'S ABDUCTOR STRIKES AGAIN?, ERICA'S COUSIN 8 ALMOST TAKEN BY SAME ABDUCTOR? and MAN HUNT FOR PONY TAILED MAN WHO SNATCHED GIRL 6 FROM BIRTHDAY PARTY AND ATTEMPTED TO ABDUCT SAME GIRL'S COUSIN 8 SIX MONTHS LATER.

"I can't believe the same guy who took Erica tried to take Emma" Joey stated after Ross has told him " are you sure it was the same guy?"

"Well Jack said it looked like him" Ross pointed out "I can't believe it though, six months after our niece goes missing, our daughter almost gets taken by some guy who looked like the same guy taking Erica on that CCTV video. You don't think there's a connection do you?"

"Who knows, maybe the guys working as part of a child snatching organisation who go around as individuals or in groups snatching little kids and then selling them into illegal adoption in different countries" Phoebe pointed out " maybe that's what happened to Erica, got abducted and then sold into illegal adoption and maybe Emma was the next target."

"Well we're keeping a close eye on Emma from now on, she's still pretty shaken up" Ross replied. Meanwhile, the pony tailed man was being told off by the Canadian man after he had failed to get hold of his next prize.

"It wasn't my fault, I was caught" the pony tailed man replied.

"You should have been more careful" the Canadian spat before becoming calm again "still, the prize you brought me last month has been very co-cooperative so I won't be in need in any more prizes for now."

"Where is your prize right now?" the pony tailed man asked.

"It's locked in the basement, we'll be transferring back to Canada tomorrow so here's the fifty thousand dollars for my prize" the Canadian said as he handed the pony tailed man a suitcase full of money.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you" the Pony tailed man said, shaking the Canadian's hand who smirked in response.

"This won't be the last time we'll be hearing from each other, I'll be calling you every now and again in case I have my eyes on another prize" he informed "but I must be going now, me and my prize have a long trip tomorrow."


End file.
